Turning off the light
by Hypatia-Discipulus
Summary: Unsere Masken und Macken werden immer in einem bestimmten Licht gesehen, doch was passiert wenn es mal kein Licht gibt?


**Turning off the light**

**_Platinblonde Footballspieler und schweißtreibende Psychologie_**

Sie wischte sich den Schweiß mit einem bereitliegenden Handtuch von der Stirn ab und nahm einen Schluck Wasser aus der Plastikflasche, welche oben auf ihrer Sporttasche lag. Die Nachmittagssonne schien nun grell auf das Trainingsgelände der Uni Sunnydale und die roten Cheerleaderkostüme bildeten einen scharfen Kontrast zu dem von weißen Linien durchzogenen Grün des Footballfeldes, als sie sich erschöpft auf eine Bank unter einem Baum setzte.

Ihr Blick schweifte hinüber zu dem Hauptgebäude der Uni und die Schatten der Blätter warfen wilde Karomuster auf ihr Gesicht, welche sich mit jedem Windhauch veränderten. Sie hatte jetzt über eine Stunde geschwitzt und die Schikanen des Trainings über sich ergehen lassen.

Was hatte sie eigentlich geritten sich darauf einzulassen? Nur weil ein bestimmter, wasserstoffblonder Footballspieler dieses süße und hinreißend unwiderstehliche Lächeln hatte und ihr dabei sämtliche Sicherungen durchbrannten, hatte sie bei diesem Auswahltraining der Cheerleader mitgemacht. Und nur weil Cordelia offensichtlich einen schlechten Tag hatte, hatte Buffy zu leiden. Das Leben war nicht fair.

Es war nicht fair gewesen, dass sie nur auf die Uni Sunnydale konnte und nicht nach Los Angeles wie es geplant war. Es war nicht fair, dass sie die ersten beiden Wochenenden büffelnd über den Psychologiebüchern verbringen musste, während andere sich eine schöne Zeit machen konnten. Es war mit Sicherheit nicht fair, dass sie nur für zwanzig Minuten auf dieser Erstsemestlerparty sein konnte, als sie beschloss Bücher Bücher sein zu lassen. Und es war mit Sicherheit unfair, dass Willow sie aus dem kurzen Gespräch mit Spike herausgeholt hatte um mit ihr zusammen weiter Psychologie zu büffeln.

Sie seufzte und nahm einen weiteren Schluck, als ein Geräusch hinter ihr ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf sich lenkte und sie sich umdrehte.

"Hi, Willow." Buffy schaute hoch und lächelte – erleichtert jemanden bekannten zu sehen. "Ist Dein Training schon vorbei?"

"Ja", ertönte es unter dem Ungetüm von einer Ausrüstung "und aua!"

Willow nahm sich mit Mühe das klobige Ding von ihrem Kopf, welches wie eine Maske aus einem drittklassigen Horrorfilm aussah und die verklebten, roten Haarsträhnen verliehen ihrem Gesicht das Chaos, welches ansonsten ziemlich atypisch für sie war. Wenn Buffy jemals das dringende Bedürfnis verspürt hatte Willow in den Arm zu nehmen und zu trösten, dann jetzt in diesem Moment.

"So schlimm?"

Willow nickte.

"Ich weiß nicht warum ich das alles machen soll?" Sie setzte sich nun neben Buffy und ihre Ausrüstung polterte bedenklich. "Nur weil Professor Walsh denkt, dass ich mehr Selbstvertrauen nötig hätte, heißt es Sport."

"Sie hatte eben den falschen Eindruck von deiner Unterhaltung mit Percy. Und Du musstest ja nicht als Torfrau beim Feldhockey mitmachen!"

"Und du musstest nicht beim Cheerleadertraining mitmachen!", entgegnete Willow. "Aber seit dem ein bestimmter Footballspieler eine bestimmte Bemerkung auf einer bestimmten Party gemacht hat ..."

"Hey," Buffy schaute empört zur Willow um direkt darauf hin ihren Blick zu senken.

"Bin ich so leicht zu durchschauen?"

Willow nickte. "Ich verstehe außerdem nicht wie Du freiwillig mit Cordelia trainieren kannst. Sie ist ein gemeines Biest! Sie ist die Königin der Biester … innen." Willow stockte bei dem Versuch die korrekte Endung zu finden und Buffy lächelte trotz der sich in ihrem Körper ausbreitenden Mattigkeit.

"Sie ist ..." Sie bemühte sich in Gedanken eine Erklärung, oder noch besser eine Entschuldigung für Cordelia zu finden. Cordelia hatte für sie ein Sonderauswahltraining angesetzt, etwas was die anderen drei Bewerberinnen sich nicht antun mussten – für sie war es nach einer Viertelstunde vorbei.

"Ich bin …", _anscheinend von allen guten Geistern verlassen._

"... verschwitzt?", vervollständigte Willow mit einem fragenden Blick.

"Ebenso wie eine bestimmte Person eben mir. ... Dusche?"

Willow nickte und rappelte sich hoch.

**_Zwei plus eins, oder wen interessieren schon Zahlen_**

Es dauerte geschlagene zehn Minuten um Willow aus der Feldhockeyausrüstung zu befreien und Buffy war überrascht wie sehr wie das an das Schälen eines Apfels erinnerte. Die ganzen Protektoren, Einlagen und Polster türmten sich nun zu einem Berg neben Willows Spind, als die Rothaarige leicht beschämt in ihrer Unterwäsche neben ihr stand und ihre Arme verschränkte. Manches ändert sich nie. Willow war seit dem Buffy sie kannte immer auf Grund ihrer eigenen Körperlichkeit unsicher und selbst mit einundzwanzig änderte sich das nicht.

Nachdem sie ihre Klamotten in der Tasche verstaut hatte, nahm Buffy das schneeweiße Handtuch aus ihrer Tasche und ihr Shampoo. Die künstliche Beleuchtung der Neonröhren ließ ihre vom Schweiß und der Anstrengung gerötete Haut nicht gerade im besten Licht erscheinen. Sie seufzte. Das würde extra Pflege bedeuten.

Ein Geräusch an der Tür lenkte ihre Aufmerksamkeit an den Eingang. Cordelia stolzierte wie eine Königin bei einer Empfangsparade zwischen den Bänken und ging zu ihrem Spind. Willow verschränkte ihre Arme noch mehr um ihren Körper und Buffy hatte den Eindruck, dass sie angestrengt versuchte unsichtbar zu werden.

Ohne auf sie beide zu achten zog sich Cordelia aus und stand nun splitterfasernackt vor Willow. "Hey Willow – Du Schlauberger. Wie viele Zahlen gibt es auf dieser Welt?"

Die Rothaarige zuckte nur mit den Schultern. "Eine einzige – alle anderen sind bloß vielfache davon."

Mit einem schnippischen Gesichtsausdruck drehte Cordelia sich um und schritt mit einem majestätisch verachtenden Blick an ihnen vorbei.

Willow stand nun wie perplex da und Buffy musste sie am Ellbogen anfassen um sie aus ihrer Lethargie, ausgelöst durch die plötzliche Schlagfertigkeit, zu befreien.

„Achte nicht auf sie."

Willows Blick hatte nun etwas von einem hilflosen Welpen.

**_Lichtflackern_**

Das klinisch kühle Neonlicht und die kalten und harten Fliesen ließen Buffy ihre Zehen zusammenballen, als sie die Duschkabinen betrat. Innerlich alles zusammenziehend zwang sie sich bis zu den Armaturen. _Warum müssen Fliesen in Duschen immer so kalt sein?_

Willow verschwand schnell wie ein geölter Blitz in der Kabine, welche sich am weitesten von dem Eingang in den Nassbereich befand. Cordelia hatte die Kabine vorne am Eingang und Buffy nahm die Mitte.

Es kündigte sich bereits nach kurzer Zeit mit einigen Flackern in den Neonröhren an, bevor sich das künstliche Licht endgültig mit einem Knacken verabschiedete. Von dem grellen und reflektierenden Weiß in den Kacheln der Dusche blieb nur das schummerig grüne Zwielicht übrig, welches die Konturen und die schemenhaften Bewegungen der drei Körper nur erahnen ließ.

Ein unterdrückter Schrei erklang aus der Kabine von Cordelia und Buffy drehte sich in ihre Richtung um.

"Alles ok?"

"Ja, es ist nur das blöde Licht."

"Der Strom ist ausgefallen. Sie führen Reparaturarbeiten an der Klimaanlage durch", ertönte es aus Willows Richtung.

"Und warum muss ich darunter leiden?" entgegnete Cordelia und nun mischte sich eine Spur von Unsicherheit in die übliche Empörung.

Weiter nicht auf sie achtend versuchte Buffy angestrengt etwas zu erkennen. Es dauerte eine Weile bis ihre Augen sich an das Dämmerlicht gewöhnen konnten. Sie hielt nun unsicher einen Schwamm in ihrer Hand.

„Willow?"

„Ja?"

Schnell, bevor der Gedanke ihr entglitt wie ein nasses Stück Seife, stand sie in Willows Kabine. Sie zuckte nur mit den Schultern, als Willow sie fragend und zurückziehend ansah.

„Ich will nicht in der Dunkelheit ausrutschen und mir die Knochen brechen." _Und Du musst endlich Deine Schüchternheit überwinden._

Willow drehte sich nun zur Seite und versuchte möglichst viel von ihrer Haut unter dem Schaum des Duschgels verschwinden zu lassen, als Buffy sie an den Schultern nahm und zu sich umdrehte. _Ich kann mir das nicht mehr länger mitansehen._

„Augen zu!" Buffy wunderte sich über die leichten Ansätze eines Befehltons welcher nun in ihrer Stimme mitklang.

Ihre Anweisung bewirkte, dass Willows Augen, welche in diesem Dämmerlicht nun seltsamer funkelten, nur noch mehr aufgerissen wurden. Sie drückte etwas Shampoo auf ihre Handfläche und wiederholte ihre Worte so leise, dass sie kaum durch das Prasseln der Dusche zu hören waren.

„Willow Rosenberg – schließe deine Augen."

Unsicher schloss sie ihre Augen und Buffy verteilte das Shampoo in den roten Haaren, welche durch das spärliche Licht fast schwarz glänzten. _Willow Rosenberg – eigentlich bist Du eine Hübsche! Wenn Du Dich bloß in einem anderen Licht sehen könntest._

Sie bemühte sich die ganze Haarpracht unter der grauweißen Schaumdecke verschwinden zu lassen, als nach einer Weile sich eine Hand auf ihre Schulter legte. Als sie sich umdrehte war sie über das Lächeln in Cordelias Gesicht erstaunt. Die Brünette stellte sich nun hinter Willow und nahm ebenfalls ihre Haare in die Hände.

Buffys Finger glitten nun durch die mit Schaum durchsetzten Haare und sie spürte ein unbekanntes Kribbeln, als ihre Finger von Zeit zur Zeit Cordelias Hände trafen.

Cordelia verrieb nun das sich Duschgel in ihren Händen und verteilte es auf Willows Schultern. Ihre perfekt manikürten Hände drückten sanft die kleinen Verspannungen aus den Muskeln und dem erleichterten Seufzen von Willow nach tat sie es genau richtig. Buffy war überrascht. Überrascht, dass Willow gegen diese Behandlung nicht protestierte, dass sie nicht weglief und es zuließ das zwei andere Personen sie berührten und sie dabei nackt war. _Eigentlich müsste Willow jetzt im Boden versinken, oder panisch weglaufen._

Cordelias Daumen fuhren jetzt den Willows Nacken entlang und die rubinroten Fingernägel verschwanden wieder unter dem wirren und nassen Geflecht feuchter Haare um kurz darauf erneut aufzutauchen. _Welchen Nagellack sie wohl benutzt?_

Ihre Hände glitten jetzt tiefer zu Willows Brust und sie drückte leicht mit dem Schwamm gegen sie.

"Dein Busen ist ok, so wie er ist." flüsterte Cordelia.

Unfähig etwas zu erwidern atmete Willow nun tief ein und Buffy war sich überhaupt nicht sicher, wessen Herzschlag sie im Moment hörte. _Was tue ich da eigentlich?_

Buffys und Cordelias Hände glitten nun gemeinsam über Willows Körper und zeichneten mit Schaum und warmen Wasser die Kurven der Rothaarigen nach.

Sie drückte sich an Willow, umarmte nun ihre Freundin und küsste sie sanft auf die Stirn.

„Willow - ich habe dich sehr gerne."

Es lief ihr wie eine Horde Feuerameisen den Rücken herunter, als sie Cordelias Hand an ihrem Rücken spürte und diese sie langsam aber bestimmt weiter gegen Willow drückte.

Ihre Bedenken und Gedanken explodierten augenblicklich in tausende funkelnde Sterne, als sie Willows Lippen plötzlich auf ihrem Mund spürte. _Oh mein Gott. Willow! Mund! Erdbeeren!_

Sie war wie versteinert in dieser einen Position, verunsichert und gleichzeitig schrie ihr Gefühl ja nicht diesen Kuss zu verlieren.. Ihr Herz klopfte nun so stark, dass es ihr beinahe den Hals zuschnürte. Und die schüchterne und unscheinbare Willow stand nun zwischen der unumstrittenen Königin auf dem Campus – Cordelia, welche ihr gerade die Haare und die Brüste wusch und ihrer besten Freundin, welche sie gerade in diesem Moment küsste.

Sie war ... geblendet von der plötzlichen Helligkeit, als das Licht mit einem Flackern wieder einsetzte.

Mit einem Gefühl der plötzlich einsetzenden Ernüchterung verließen Cordelia und Buffy hastig, schweigend und peinlich berührt Willows Kabine und auf dem Weg zu ihrem Wohnheim redete Willow wie ein Wasserfall nur über anstehenden Psychologieübungen.

**_Turning off the light_**

Buffy genoss die Wärme des Wassers und die Empfindungen welche die Wassertropfen auf ihrer Haut verursachten. Ihr ganzer Körper schmerzte und wenn sie jeden Muskel entspannte konnte würde sie vermutlich zusammen mit dem Wasser zerfließen. Mit geschlossenen Augen stand sie einfach nur unter der Dusche und konzentrierte all ihr Empfinden auf die Tatsache, dass das erneute Cheerleadertraining vorbei war. Willow hatte die Kabine neben ihr und so wie sie nach dem heutigen Feldhockeytraining aussah erging es ihr nicht viel anders als Buffy.

Sie legte den Kopf in den Nacken, strich die die nassen Haare zurück und verharrte in dieser Position. Cordelia war ein Biest – eindeutig. Nach dem Ereignis vor drei Tagen hatte Buffy das Gefühl sie würde nur noch mehr von Cordelia schikaniert werden. Sondertraining für sie am heutigen Tag mit Cordelia, obwohl alle anderen frei hatten. Buffy beschlich bei den vielen Dehnübungen und sonstigen Gemeinheiten die Cordelia sich für sie ausgedacht hatte das Gefühl, dass Cordelia sie einfach nur leiden und schwitzen sehen wollte. Sollte das eine Rache sein? Für was?

Und Willow hatte jedes Mal abgeblockt, als Buffy versuchte die Unterhaltung auf dieses Ereignis und den Kuss zu lenken und mittlerweile wollte Buffy einfach davon ausgehen und daran glauben, dass es wohl wahrscheinlich nicht so wichtig war. Sie waren jung, sie waren auf der Uni und es würde eh nichts weiter geschehen. Außerdem hatte sie an diesem Wochenende wieder die Gelegenheit Spike zu sehen.

Mit seinem Lächeln und diesem einen bestimmten schelmischen Blick in seinem Gesicht vor ihren Augen fühlte Buffy wie sich ein warmes Gefühl in ihrem Bauch ausbreitete.

„Willow?"

„Ja?", ertöne es unsicher aus der Kabine nebenan.

„Ich glaube Du hast Recht – Cordelia ist ein Biest."

„Sie ist …"

Ein Geräusch von klatschenden Badeschlappen auf Kacheln unterbrach jäh ihre Unterhaltung und sie drehten sich gemeinsam zum Eingang um, als Cordelia mit einem umwickelten Handtuch die Duschkabinen betrat. Buffy versuchte sich die Anspannung nicht anmerken zu lassen und obwohl sie Willow nicht direkt in ihrer Kabine sehen konnte, konnte sie jede Wette eingehen, dass ihre Gesichtsfarbe mit ihren Haaren konkurrierte.

Cordelia lächelte als sie die beiden ansah, den Knoten ihres Handtuchs löste und den Lichtschalter an der Wand betätigte.

**Ende**


End file.
